My Smile
by DanteAzel
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone nearly dies. When Fate decided to nearly take everything from Kara she has to decide what's most important.


**A/N: Hi everyone so this is a Supergirl one-shot. I have never done one-shots before so let me know what you think. So I never do one-shots or continue doing them. **

**The following one-shot takes places following the events in Supergirl S03E17**

Kara couldn't focus on what Winn was saying. She barely registered herself congratulating Alex on her new suit. The only thing she could see clearly was Reign's hand around Lena's neck. The only thing she could feel was the sheer desperation and fear she felt when Reign almost killed Lena. In that moment the kryptonite issues vanished, all she knew was Lena was going to die and she couldn't save her. The need to ensure that Lena was okay activated Kara's super hearing. She already knew the heartbeat to look for.

Ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum…

Kara could feel her own her body easing. She knew Lena was behind her probably on her way out. And it was like her body moved on its own. Winn who was trying to get her attention was shocked when Kara just left to go to Lena's side. It was like she didn't care about anything other than the brunette.

"Lena" called out Supergirl

Lena immediately raised her defences. She had had a long day as it was. She was not in the mood to go another round with Supergirl. She was so tired of being looked at like the bad guy. It was times like this she wished she could call Kara. Her best friend was the only one who didn't treat her like a ticking Luthor bomb. And to be honest she was not happy with Supergirl. The kryptonian had the gall to say that she had always had her back. The only one Lena trusted to always stay by her side was Kara. Not the alien that jumped down her throat just because she tried to save her friend. She wanted Kara, not this fake hero.

"Supergirl" said Lena tonelessly

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"Yes well I suppose. Is there something you need?"

"Lena…"

"Supergirl we are simply working towards the same goals: saving Sam. So I would prefer it if we didn't pretend to be close. So perhaps we should keep it to Ms Luthor; that is after all who you see me as."

Kara frowned;

"That is not true. I don't see as just another Luthor."

Internally Lena wished she could be done with this charade. If Supergirl thought she could fool her into thinking she cared then she was wrong. As far as Lena was concerned this conversation is over. But she was not going to give the Kryptonian the satisfaction of a reaction. So she calmly raised an eyebrow and asked;

"That is not what the evidence says"

"Lena"

"Ms Luthor" said Lena coldly "Only my friends call me Lena and we are not friends"

Kara recoiled. She could take a lot of things: her planet dying, fighting her aunt, sending Mon-el away, watching him with his wife, and going multiple rounds with Reign. But she couldn't take the look in Lena's eyes. She had gotten so used to Lena looking at Supergirl with adoration and pride. But to see her now look at a big part of her with such anger and disappointment was painful.

"If that is all Supergirl, I must be going" said Lena "I have to find a way to save my friend"

Kara couldn't let her just leave looking like that. She didn't have a lot of pillars in her life that she could rely on. But after Alex and Hank, Lena was the one person that she couldn't bear to lose. The words came pouring out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

"I'm sorry"

Lena stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around she looked at Supergirl her cold façade cracking.

"Sorry for what?" said Lena

"Please Le-Ms Luthor let me just explain" pleaded Kara "Just give me a chance to explain myself"

Lena couldn't believe this. Part of her wanted to tell Supergirl off. But then a certain blond reporter came to mind and Lena stopped. She knew Kara would want her to hear Supergirl out. The Catco reporter always made sure Lena's side of the story was heard. So for Kara's sake she decided that she would give Supergirl a chance to explain herself.

"Where?" asked Lena

Kara smiled in relief;

"I could fly you to your place"

Lena frowned; she didn't have a place per say. Whenever she had people she wanted to invite she took them to her penthouse. She had never invited Kara because she lived in a hotel. And she knew the second Kara knew that, the blonde would stop at nothing until she got a permanent place. And putting down roots in National City is not something she was ready for just yet. In fact the only place she felt at home was in Kara's loft. And there is no way she was bringing Supergirl there. So hotel it is then.

"I will direct you to my suite. But I am not letting you fly me anywhere, if that's okay with you."

Kara deflated a bit. She was looking forward to flying with Lena. She had only done so when Lena was unconscious. But at least she was getting the chance to explain. So she nodded and Lena gave her the directions. Once Lena left Kara flew into the air; she could use some time to gather her thoughts. Unfortunately she didn't get much done in that area. So she gave up on that and focused on finding Lena's position. After two years Kara knew Lena's heartbeat to a tee and finding it never took longer than a second. Kara also found that listening to Lena's heartbeat helped calm her nerves.

Lena was not sure how to do this. When she arrived at her suite Supergirl dropped on her balcony. It was almost like she followed her here. Lena would admit that she was unsettled. She was not sure what to expect during this conversation. She wasn't exactly the talkative type in the first place. That is one of the reasons she always loved having Kara around her. Kara had a way of making her confident. And thanks to her bubbly personality Lena never felt pressured to talk; most of the time Kara somehow knew how to make conversations interesting.

"You have a nice place"

Supergirl's voice forcibly removed her from her daydream. It was then she noticed that she had a tiny smile on her face. Even though she wasn't here Kara was still capable of making her smile.

"Perhaps we should get to it" said Lena "Please have a seat"

"Oh thanks"

Lena sat gracefully in the opposite couch and waited patiently. If there is one thing she had in spades it was patience. So she was very capable of sitting of here in uncomfortable silence. Lex always said that the Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences. Kara however was fidgety.

"I really don't know where to start"

Lena had to refrain from sighing; she had a place to be and Supergirl was holding her here.

"Sorry I can't help with that" said Lena

Kara knew she had to be honest. It was the only way to save Supergirl's relationship with Lena. And she knew one truth that Lena needed to know.

"I told James to investigate you to make sure that you didn't have any more kryptonite"

Whatever patience Lena had for Supergirl evaporated in that instant. She could feel that familiar anger forming in her chest. James and Supergirl were conversing behind her back. She knew that she never should have gotten involved with James. She thought he was finally starting to see the good in her but she was so wrong. James Olsen has just officially lost her trust. It turns out that she was right: Kara Danvers is her only friend.

"So nice that we can be honest with each other" said Lena coldly "So what did your friend James tell you?"

"I didn't ask" said Kara plainly "After what happened in the valley I didn't care to ask"

Lena blinked; her anger taking pause

"Why?"

"Because after Reign nearly killed you I realized that I don't care if you have Kryptonite or even if you know how to make it. All I cared about in that moment was that I couldn't let you die. But I need you to understand how I see kryptonite."

Lena took a breath;

"Say what you have to" said Lena coldly

"I was thirteen when Krypton exploded. So I remember it; the people, my parents, everything. I was stranded in a place called the Phantom Zone after Krypton exploded. Time doesn't pass there and I slept there for 24 years. When I arrived I was still 13 but my baby cousin was already Superman. So I was a child when Lex used Kryptonite to nearly kill my only link to my home world. It's not just how kryptonite feels but every time I have encountered it something bad has happened. Max Lord made a kryptonite that made me revel in following every bad thought I have ever had. Rhea used silver kryptonite to turn my cousin against me. Superman would have killed me that night because he thought I was Zod. Ever since I put on this cape I feel like the weight of the world rests on me. And I barely know how to carry that burden. So I hate things that can weaken me and make me unable to help someone."

"And you think I would use kryptonite against you?" asked Lena aghast

"I know you won't but Max never intended to do so either. His lab blew up and I was there helping out when I got infected with Red K. Not to mention if people know that you have Kryptonite they could target you and that would be my fault."

Lena was shocked;

"Why would you think that it would be your fault?"

"Lena you might not know but you are important to me. National City is my home and my responsibility. I didn't react the way I did earlier out of mistrust or anger but out of fear. You are putting yourself in danger and you didn't tell anyone. You had Reign, Reign Lena, in the same room with you alone! What would you have done if your kryptonite failed and she broke out?! You could have been dead in that lab and I wouldn't have known!"

"I had it under control" said Lena trying to defend herself

"You don't know that" said Kara "Lena I was ready to let Reign kill me if it meant saving you; I have lost too much to lose you too."

Lena stared at Supergirl. She really stared at her face and she was shocked. The concern, love and fear of losing her were written all over Supergirl's face.

"You really care about me" breathed Lena

"Of course I do" said Kara "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I know how to make kryptonite" said Lena

She said it just to know if Supergirl was actually telling the truth. And she was shocked when Supergirl said;

"I know how smart you are. I am not even surprised that you would figure out how to do that." said Kara with a smile

It was the smile that clued her in. She knew that smile. And just then everything clicked.

"Kara?" whispered Lena in shock

Kara stiffened;

"What?" asked Kara fearfully "I'm Kara?"

After two years Lena knew how to read Kara. She could see the fear and shame plain on her face. She could see the burden this secret had placed on her Kara and she hated it. After everything she knew Kara didn't hide this from her because of her last name. So she decided she wasn't going to let her last name take away Kara from her. Standing up from her couch she sat next to Kara and lowered her defences. Kara was shocked when Lena smiled at her; it was her personal smile.

"Hello my name is Lena Luthor it's a pleasure to meet you"

Kara blinked as tears welled up in her eyes. After nights of dreading the day her secret would cost her Lena it was finally over. And Lena was okay with it. She was giving her the chance to start over. Wiping her eyes Kara unknowingly gave Lena her own personal smile.

"Hello Lena my name is Kara Zor-el I'm so glad to meet you"

**A/N: So that is that for that. Let me know what you all think.**


End file.
